


Pride month one shots!

by DisortedDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All couples, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Going to update everyday...... maybe....., M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Probably not...., Sabriel - Freeform, Wing Grooming, john/mary - Freeform, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Okay, I’m sorry for the last description of this, I didn’t mean anything.I’m going to start over.its basically a book about one shots, and the occasional straight couple. Some one shots will be longer than others, and others will be short. I’ll try to keep updating as soon as I can, but with grade 8 graduation coming up, and a dance that’s going to be from 8 to 10 o’clock PM, it’s going be busy.





	1. In which dean wakes up next to Cas after having too many beers.

**_Earlier that night_ **

”Dean... shouldn’t you go to bed now? You’ve had too many beers for your health...” Castiel said, holding onto a drunk Dean. Dean was in the bunker, and had been drinking beer since 5 o’clock Pm, it was 7:35PM now. And Cas doesn’t know how many beers he’s had, but he’s had one too many.

Dean was wearing a plaid shirt, and some button up pants, the plaid shirt was red, and the pants were black. It looked as if he were wearing Sam’s red plaid shirt... now that Cas thought of it, yes, it was Sam’s plaid shirt from the living room... why did dean have it on?

Not that it mattered right now. Right now, Castiel had to look after Dean until Sam gets back. At least, that’s what Sam said to do. 

“Cassss.... you care so much about mee...” he hiccups “thank youuu, it gettsss heaarrddd. Even with Sammy. You take a lifftttt offfff of my shoulderssss.” Dean slurred, he almost fell over. But, Cas caught him in time. Castiel sighed.

Dean is really hard to handle when he’s drunk if you don’t know what to say, if you say one thing wrong, he will get angry and pissed. Good thing Dean wasn’t in one of those moods tonight. 

Cas let go of Dean, but still held onto his shoulders. Dean wasn’t workable in this state, so Cas put his hand on Deans forehead and made him a little bit more sleepy. Then, picking up the drunk hunter, he carried Dean to his room. 

But he stopped when he got to the door. 

Dean had always told Cas to never go into his room, but this was important... he would understand... wouldn’t he? ‘Of course he would’ Castiel thought, shaking his head to get rid of the thought.  ‘if it meant his health, he would understand..’ and so, Castiel opened Deans door and stepped inside. When he stepped in, he was hit with the sent of leather, and wood. There was also a hint of metal from the gun rack he had hanging over his bed. 

The closet was open just a crack, and from inside was multiple plaid and flannel shirts, grey, beige, red, green. 

Castiel placed Dean on his bed, looking at the hunter for a split second, and smiling at Deans state, not happy, but sad. He went to get up. But as we was getting out of the hunters bed, Dean grabbed onto his arm! 

“D-Dean?” Castiel stuttered, looking at the hunters green, beautiful eyes. 

“Cas, why are you sad?” Dean asked, a little more sober, but still quite drunk. “I’m not Dean, angels can’t feel sadness.” He lied, Cas always was a bad liar. 

“You liar, I saw that sad smile back there. What’s wrong Cas?”  

Castiel looked at Dean in the eyes, bringing his head towards him, he placed his hand on Deans shoulders, and kissed him. 

Dean’s eyes widened, but then fell. When Cas moved back, Dean stared at him for a moment, before Dean could say anything, Cas rambled on nervously. 

“Oh damnit, I shouldn’t have done that Dean, oh chuck, I’m sorry Dean-“

He was cut off by Dean kissing him back. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” Dean asked, still very drunk. “Not until now....” “well, what about screaming too little?”

Cas looked at Dean with a puzzled expression, “I don’t know what that means... why would anyone want me to scream...” Cas said, Dean started laughing. “What? Is something on me?” Castiel asked, “no...” Dean said, whipping tears, “it’s nothing...” he said still chuckling. 

Castiel got up to leave, but Dean still hung onto him. 

“Stay, please.....” Dean asked. 

And so Castiel did, he lied down next to Dean, and turned the lights out with his angel mojo, and Dean cuddled him. 

_**The next morning** _

Dean woke up to his head being very sore, he wondered what happened last night, but then, he felt arms around him. 

He looked over and saw Cas there, sleeping, he couldn’t remember much, but what he did remember was Cas had kissed Dean and Dean had kissed Cas. 

‘Did we...?’

Just as though Cas read his mind, he said “No, we did not Dean.”

What had happened that night, still warms up Cas’s heart to this day...

Even though Dean didn’t remember, or was pretending to not remember, he still hangs onto that night. Even if Dean doesn’t remember, and Cas does. 


	2. In which Gabriel does something uncomfortable, and Sam tells why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets rained on while going to see the archangel, when Sam gets there, Gabriel does something uncomfortable. Apologizes, and offers Sam some hot coco. 
> 
> (I was editing this, and “You can’t pray the gay away” came on-)
> 
> (Second time, Halo came on, what-)

It was ten minutes into Sam walking to meet up with the archangel Gabriel, and the clouds seemed to be getting darker by the minute. 

Sam was wearing a grey hoodie, and black pants. He didn’t bother putting a shirt on today, since it was a little bit warm.

It didn't really surprise Sam, since he’s been here before on vacation with Dean and John. When he went with them, it rained all the time, and it wasn’t really a ‘vacation.’ All Sam and Dean did was sit at the window and wait till the rain stopped, and there was no cat in the hat to save them from that boredom. 

Sam took in the scenery, it was in the middle of nowhere, but trees were scattered everywhere, and their spring like look to them looked amazing. The trees were lined up, and some of them had no leaves at all on them. Sam breathed in, he didn’t get out much, and being outside felt weird to him. Even though he was all about activity, he felt weirdly out of shape. But that was the result of blocking himself from the world in the bunker for 3 weeks. That’s when Gabriel invited him over, and of course he said yes. 

Sam was in the bunker for so long because he was trying to cook, Dean went out more often and he didn’t know how, so he wanted a few weeks to learn. But that didn’t go anywhere, even with all of the YouTube videos he watched, it always ended up badly. 

Sam was almost there, but it had started to drizzle. And that drizzle turned into pouring rain in an instant, lightning was seen, and a crack of thunder was heard. Sam shivered. It was a nice day when he started walking, it was a little hot, but not that much. But now, it felt very cold. 

He realized it was a big mistake to not bring a shirt, he mentally face palmed. 

When he got to the house, he knocked on the door in a rhythmic way. Standing back, as the rain dripped down his face, neck and back, the door opened and there stood the archangel that he had learned to love. Staring down at the angel, he smiled a polite smile. 

“Hey Gabe.” He said weakly, as he walked in. “Hey kiddo, you got soaked.” Gabriel said, he bit his lip and smiled. Closing the door, he followed behind the Winchester, he smiled a lustful smile. The Winchester didn’t have a shirt on underneath, this was perfect. 

“Get out of that soaked hoodie, or you’ll catch a cold.” Gabriel said, smiling as he took the hoodie off. “Hey, Gabe!” Sam said as he felt the hoodie being ripped off, “that was my favourite hoodie, what the hell?” Sam said. Smiling, Gabe looked back. Gabe stopped for a moment. 

The lightning flashed as Gabriel took the sight of Sam with his chest bare, water was dripping down his face, which Gabriel assumed was from the rain, Sam looked very hot to Gabe. It was a pretty fun sight to see, and Gabriel wanted to see more now. 

Moving towards the Winchester slowly, he started humming. 

But as he got closer, he realized something that made him stop in his tracks. Sam looked very uncomfortable, trying to slouch down to make himself look smaller. And, Gabriel now noticed the water that was dripping down his face, was not from the rain, but tears. 

“Sam? Sam? Sam are you alright?” Gabriel asked as he rushed to his side. Bringing his hand to Sam’s cheek, he cupped his cheek. “Sam, if you were uncomfortable, you could’ve told me.” Gabriel said, hugging Sam. What shocked Gabriel even more was that Sam was shaking, not violently, but shaking where it was noticeable. 

Gabriel helped Sam up, bringing him to the couch, he got him a shirt. Sam put it on, and it fit perfectly, it was a shirt with a cat Bob Ross with the quote: “Happy little accidents.” 

Gabriel sat down next to Sam, giving him a cup of hot coco, and cuddling him. “I’m sorry Sam, you should’ve told me you were uncomfortable..” Gabriel said, putting his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I-It’s okay, Gabe. I just wasn’t ready, I know it’s been ten months, but I don’t feel comfortable yet.” Sam explained, hoping that he wouldn’t disappoint his significant other. 

But instead of disappointment, he got laughter. 

“Sam, you should have told me right from when we started dating, you could’ve set boundaries..” Gabriel said, he was lustful, but he would wait until Sam was ready. 

The two spent the next few hours cuddling, and talking, laughing. At one point, Gabe gave Sam a hickey. That also crossed some lines and there was more apologies. 

Back at the bunker, Dean had noticed the hickey. 

“Who is she?” Dean asked, smiling at his brother. “He” “What?” “Don’t you mean, who is he?” Sam said, seeing the shocked expression. “Oh, uh, who is he then?” 

“Gabriel”


End file.
